


Isn't it Lovely?

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Past Campaign, Short One Shot, Threats, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: This is my rendition of what happened in another past campaign with my character Sylvie and a character from her past; Xerek.
Relationships: Xerek/Sylvie





	Isn't it Lovely?

The sharp sting at her cheek barely registered with her as she sat on her knees before him. Her eyes downcast as she visibly shook with fear. The blood that dripped down her upper arm didn’t even seem to phase her either. All she could think of was ‘why’. Why was he doing this. Why was he hurting her and hurting her friends? She’d thought they were best friends...she thought she could trust him. Yet here she was, taken from her friends...bleeding and beaten by the very person she trusted.

She barely registered his voice as he began to speak to her. “I don’t want to hurt you, Sylvie…” he began, and she flinched as he cupped her cheek. She didn’t want to look at him as he turned her face towards him, but she couldn’t look away as their eyes met. The emotionless look in them other than the possessiveness frightened her. This was not her best friend. This was not the Xerek she knew. This was someone who had changed. Someone who had been hurt deeply. “But if it means protecting you and keeping you with me...I will. And I will hurt those you care about, Sylvie.”

The way he spoke frightened and confused her. She didn’t want him to hurt her friends. She didn’t want him to hurt her. She was scared, but she wanted to protect her family and friends she had made. She knew she was the weakest in the party...the youngest. She was never the one to take the lead. Never the one to like fighting. She was a healer...she didn’t like hurting others. Yet here she was with someone who wanted to hurt the people she now considered family. She could only stare at him as he finished, “Because I love you, Sylvie, and no matter what you will be mine.” 

She felt a coldness in her chest, and she felt frozen as she looked up at him. He loved her...in a sick, twisted fashion that made him want her all for himself. She could only wonder what had happened to the friend she had back then. To the sweet, cheerful boy who she spent her early days with. Or had it all been a farce to get her to where she was now? Had he been like this the whole time and simply became this after losing her? She wasn’t sure, but she couldn’t let him hurt everyone else. She felt tears roll down her cheeks. Whether it was from fear or guilt of leaving him in the first place, she was uncertain. Her hands balled into fists as she cried, and she heard him chuckle softly before he pulled her into him.

She tried to push away, but he held her firmly against him as he hushed her softly. “It’s okay...it will all be better soon...soon everything will be the way it should have been, Sylvie.” She sobbed, desperately trying to get free of his grip till she realized it was futile and gave in. She cried in his arms, loathing him and hating herself for being so weak. She wanted her family and friends safe, but now...she felt if anything happened to them it would be her own fault. 


End file.
